


Of Pomegranates and Flowers

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [63]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Male Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a modern AU with Blaine as Persephone and Kurt as Hades. Please.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Of Pomegranates and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t misinterpret your prompt, but here’s my modern, Klaine take on Persephone and Hades!
> 
> Thus, Coffeeshop!AU !

Kurt never asked to get such a job.

Sure, he loves coffee, and he understands why it’s so necessary for so many people, but he never asked to be the ruler of the Underworld.

It’s more of a family business, really.

There are some upsides, though. 

The first one is his employees, who are loyal and fun, which is exactly what he needs.

The second one is the total free rein he has on the menu--as much as he doesn’t like to smell of coffee 24/7, Kurt likes to play with coffee beans and flavors, with fruits and infusions …

The third one is more of a cherry on top kind of thing, but he loves that being in charge of the Underworld allowed him to find  [ Cerberus ](https://barkpost.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/chim3.jpg) .

The cute spotted puppy scratched on his door, one night, once everybody else was gone, and Kurt fell in love with him.

Now, Cerberus has grown into an almost adult puppy, and he spends his day wagging his tail, sitting in front of the back door like he wants to protect it.

It’s fulfilling, and Kurt loves his puppy and his friends.

But it is still a lonely life, and Kurt wants …

He wants romance, he wants love, he years for companionship, for snuggles in front of the TV and walks through the streets under the Moonlight.

“Sigh.”

“Did you actually say ‘sigh’, boss?” Mercedes laughs next to him, carrying a box of fresh fruits.

“I did,” Kurt replies. “Laugh all you want. Oh, is that a pomegranate?”

“It is. What do you want to do with it?”

Kurt juggles with the red fruit. “Could work well with our  [ Cold Brew ](https://fellowproducts.com/blogs/learn/brew-hack-pomegranate-infused-cold-brew) . Make it fruity and sweet without adding any sugar, you know?”

Mercedes makes a doubtful face but shrugs. “You’re in charge, knock yourself out.”

As it is a pretty quiet time, Kurt does start experimenting, until he has something worth drinking.

“Hello?”

Kurt turns from the back counter to the cashier to face the newcomer, but his words get stuck in his throat.

The newcomer is a young man, roughly his age, slightly smaller than him and with the most mesmerizing hazel eyes Kurt has ever seen.

An adorable smile.

And a weirdly fitting flower crown.

“Hi.” Kurt has to swallow around the dryness of his mouth. “Welcome to the Underworld--Cerberus, no!”

The puppy has trotted up to the client, and is sniffing his ankles (visible between his fitted jeans and his shoes, how preciou--No, Kurt, no.), but the man doesn’t seem to mind. He smiles at Kurt before returning his attention to Cerberus.

“He’s a sweetheart, isn’t he,” he says softly, letting the dog sniff his fingertips. Cerberus lets out a small woof before licking them, prompting a giggle out of the man.

From attracted, Kurt turns enamored, which never happens.

“What can I do for you today?”

The man comes closer to the counter, eyes darting to the menu above. “I need a shot of caffeine,” he replies, “but I wanted something fresh, something light. Do you have something in store for me?”

Kurt looks at the tumbler filled with his latest experiment. “Well, I just tried something, maybe that could fit the bill,” he says, “but it’s not on the menu yet. Here,” he continues, “on the house. Your feedback will be my payment.”

“Oh, I cannot--”

“I insist.”

“Thank you, Mister …”

“Oh,” Kurt says, holding his hand up, “call me Kurt.”

“Thank you, Kurt,” the man says, shaking Kurt’s hand. Maybe it’s Kurt’s imagination and wish, maybe they do hold hands for a bit too long for it to be entirely normal, maybe there is a feeling of a connection the moment they touch each other’s skin. “Call me Blaine.”

“Welcome to the Underworld, Blaine. I hope we’ll see you again.”

##

Turns out, they do see Blaine time and time again, always requesting the Pomegranate Cold Brew.

Kurt is happy about that.

Ecstatic.

And not just as a proud professional brewer.

Every day, Blaine comes at the quietest moment of the day, and he always wears flowers.

Flower crowns,  [ choker necklace ](https://www.claires.com/dw/image/v2/BBTK_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-master-catalog/default/dw80db3953/images/hi-res/84518_1.jpg?sw=734&sh=734&sm=fit) , patterned  [ shirts  ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71lnI0K%2BKsL._UX385_.jpg) and  [ pants ](http://www.daniaalmahmood.co.uk/images/cate_7/640/Mcikkny-New-Fashion-Skinny-Jeans-Men-Slim-Fit-Cotton-Ripped-Denim-Jean-Trousers-Flower-Printed-Pencil-Pants-Size-S3XL-Jeans-dnb0.jpg) . Blaine has a pastel goth aesthetic that really appeals to Kurt’s inner fashionisto.

Every day, Blaine somehow manages to get Kurt to walk around the counter and sit with him and they talk.

And talk, and talk, and talk.

About anything and everything.

From enamored, Kurt quickly moves to “in love” territory, as terrifying as it may be.

It all lasts six months until the flirtation leads to a declaration from Blaine.

About Kurt being the person Blaine has been looking for forever.

About being able to breathe more comfortably ever since he met Kurt, and Cerberus, and The Underworld.

About, yes, being addicted to the Pomegranate Cold Brew, but mostly, using it as an excuse to be able to see Kurt every day.

Before leaning forward to press a delicate, flowery kiss to Kurt’s lips, one Kurt seizes immediately and deepens.

The kiss would be perfect if the Underworld’s door didn’t slam opened the moment they part, still smiling at each other.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, what do you think you’re doing?”

Through the entrance of the Underworld comes a man, looking beautiful in his anger as he crosses the room to stand next to their table.

“I’m declaring my feelings to my, well, boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend,” Kurt confirms, covering Blaine’s hand in support.

“So this is where you’ve been instead of doing what you’re supposed to do in our coffee place.”

“You work in a coffee place?” Kurt asks, eyes widening.

“Sort of,” Blaine replies. “Spring is not a coffee shop, it’s really … a place where coffee can be found, too.”

Kurt had heard about the flower shop selling, well, flowers, but also vases and  [ flowery coffees ](https://www.standard.co.uk/go/london/restaurants/why-your-next-coffee-might-have-flowers-in-it-a3224221.html) and infusions, located uptown. Funny how he didn’t make the connection between the famous Anderson brothers everybody was talking about and his Blaine.

His Blaine.

Kurt smiles at the thought, and Blaine returns the smile wholeheartedly.

“Oh gosh, okay,” Blaine’s brother groans, “it’s something I can’t fight, is it?”

“Not a fight worth fighting, Coop’,” Blaine replies.

“Coop” sighs before turning a blinding smile toward Kurt. “So you’re the master of the Underworld, uh?”

“That would be me.”

“Take care of him, okay?” Coop leans closer to whisper in Kurt’s ear. “And let him free every now and then, so we can work a little bit, hm?”

Kurt blushes just a little bit before nodding. “Count on me.”

Blaine’s brother whispers something in his ear before leaving with a strut.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine tells Kurt, “I know how I’ll split my time between you and him.”

“I don’t worry,” Kurt replies, scooting his chair closer to Blaine’s. “Now, where were we?”


End file.
